Past Lives
by JupiterHalo
Summary: Hi everyone! It's JupiterHalo! I'm FINALLY back, because I just got a new keyboard. This story is cowritten by my friend Chris, so please email him with feedback, as well. This fic is a Serenity x Endymion fic. I hope all of you like it! Conclusion now up
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! JupiterHalo here with yet ANOTHER romance fic. And I got the honor of writing the first chapter! ^.^ (Yes, for all of you people at fanfiction.net, this IS a multi-chapter fic. Happy?! ^.^ LoL, just kidding). E-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com and my writing partner at furore@sailormoonfan.com with feedback. *whispers to minna so Chris can't hear* It's his first fic, so be nice! Anywho, I think that we should get on with the story, ne?   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form. Unless you count all of my merchandise, but... ^_~   
  
Title: Past Lives  
Authors: JupiterHalo and Chris C.  
Part: 1/?  
Rating: PG  
Date completed: June 10, 2001  
  
***** means change of scene from story to the Moon Kingdom and vice versa  
@~~~~~~ means change of scene in the story  
  
  
The Duke stormed around the room. "I've HAD it with your rotten little brat, Serenity!" he finally yelled. Serenity, Queen of the Silver Millennium, just glared at him like he was an insect. "Please, Duke Hiro, try to calm down." She got up and went towards him. "Now, I'm sure Serenity didn't mean to break the vase. It was an accident!" The Dukes' face turned purple. "That vase was PRICELESS, dammit!" Serenity sighed and muttered under her breath, "Men. And they say women only care about objects." She shook her head. "Then, I'll buy you a new one." "Don't even bother with that, Serenity! You and your little brat will pay for this!" And with that, the Duke stormed out of the room. (A.N. yelling a few words that would not be suitable for this fanfic). Serenity sighed, and turned to go sit back down where she was working on a plan to try and get the Earth to join the Silver Millennium. As soon as she sat down, her daughter, Princess Serenity, ran to her and put her head on her mother's lap. "I'm sorry Mommy," Serena cried. "I-I didn't mean to run into the vase!" Serenity smiled down at her daughter and began hugging her. "Ssh, honey, it was an accident..." She began stroking Serena's hair. "It's going to be okay." Serena just cried harder. "But... but Duke Hiro's going to kill me when he sees me! He said so himself!" She put her head back on her mother's shoulder. "But, all the other kids make fun of me! They say I'm stupid and ugly, and that I'm klutzy!" Serenity smiled. "Tell me, Serena. Have I ever told you about what your name means?" "It means serene and graceful." Came the muffled reply. "Hmm. That's true." "And I'm not like that at all!" Serenity sat her daughter down on her lap. "Well, I'm going to tell you a story now." Serena smiled at that; she loved to hear new stories. "This story is about who you and I were named after." Serena giggled and wiggled in her mother's lap. "Was she pretty, Mommy?" Serenity nodded. "She was my aunt, my mother's sister. And she was very beautiful. So, my mother was her baby sister, and my aunt loved her very much."  
************************************************************************  
"Uh.. Serenity, is this such a good idea?" Thomas asked her as Hatsue, Serenity's little sister, stormed around the palace garden looking for her. "Shh!" Serenity whispered, and put one finger to his lips for emphasis. She then peeked over the edge of the rose bush, then ducked her head back down. "Are you sure she won't find you?" Thomas carefully shifted his weight, trying to avoid the thorns that stuck out of the roses like spears. "Yes, Hatsue doesn't like flowers, and won't go near them." Serenity peeked over one more time, then got up quickly. "She's gone, now let's hurry!" She started to run, with Thomas trying to catch up. "Hey, Serenity! Where are you going?" "To the market place!" she called back over her shoulder. Thomas sighed. "That girl's going to be the end of me." Then he ran to catch up.  
@~~~~~~~~  
His name was Kazahiko Endymion, but he preferred to be called Endymion, and Endy to his friends. He hung his head over the lake in exhaustion, having been out all night drinking. 'My head hurts like hell...' he groaned aloud and splashed some cold water onto his face. He heard someone come up behind him. "Out a bit late last night, were we?" Shuten laughed and sat down next to Endymion. "Shut up," Endymion growled, and splashed some more cold water onto his face. Shuten only laughed. "I have an assignment for you, Kazahiko. You had better not screw up this time, because the Evil One isn't very happy with your slacking off on the job." Endymion jumped up, ignoring the splitting headache that movement caused him, and grabbed Shuten by his shirt collar. "Are you saying that I'm lazy? I work harder than any of you!" He leaned closer to his prisoner. "And, if you think otherwise, you can just say it to my face." "Calm down, Kazahiko. I told you I'm giving you one more chance." Endymion reluctantly released him, hatred blazing in his eyes. "Your assignment is to kidnap the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and bring her here to the Dark Realm. No one else will do it. And, you can get on the good side of the Evil One by doing this." Endymion narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?" "There is none," Shuten replied. "Is that fair?" Endymion nodded his head after a moment of thinking. "Yeah, that's fair. What's this princess' name, anyway?" "Serenity."  
  
Well, my chapter is done. *pokes Chris* He'll try to get his part out soon, right? *Chris nods, afraid for his life* Great! As always, e-mail me at setsunapuu21@cs.com because e-mail is a girl's best friend. ^.^ Sayonara for now!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo  



	2. Chapter 2

"Hi everyone, I'm Chris C and this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so  
please go easy on the mauling. I'm fortunate enough to be writing with  
Spiffy, formerly known as Jupiterhalo, and I'd just like to thank her for  
getting me into this. This chapter just picks up from chapter 1, with  
Endymion thinking about his mission, so without further ado_."  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon or its characters in any way, shape or form.  
  
Title: Past Lives  
Authors: JupiterHalo and Chris C.  
Rating: PG  
Part: 2/?  
Date completed: June 25, 2001  
  
****** means a change of scene from the Moon Kingdom to the story and vice versa  
@~~~~~ means a change of scene in the story  
"..." means a character is talking  
'...' means a character is thinking   
  
  
Spalsh. A cascade of droplets leapt violently out at the impact of leather, falling like shimmering diamonds onto the nearby ground. Endymion held back the urge to swear aloud. Looking down at his soaking boot, he carefully stepped around the glistening puddle and continued his slow trudge through the marketplace. The gathering clouds glowered with scarcely restrained rage, but their appearance belied the light downpour that he was experienceing. Hood down, cloak firmly clasped around his body, Endymion turned his mind to the task at hand. Kidnap the Princess? The absence of 'how's' and 'why's' in his orders had become the norm, but although he enjoyed a good challenge, this would take a great deal of care. He knew what he was going to do, though. He would head back to the barracks, but not to meet up with his colleagues, companions, whatever they were calling themselves nowadays. No, he was headed to that quiet corner of the world that he liked to think of as his won, where he could be alone with his thoughts.  
With a screaming yell and a vicious slap, a mother dragged her son under the relative shelter of the market stall, where he wiped the fruit that he had to clean and his tears in equal proportions. His mother, a huge smile on her face, was gossiping with one of her friends as she weighed out some rotting apples for an eager customer, oblivious to the cries of a baby coming from within the shop.  
Endymion's mind left that vivid scene, and began to wander by itself. "Loner, loser" sneered a shaved brute of a face, as he reflected on his childhood. There it was, distilled to its very essence, his memory of what most people call their happiest days. He remember too many days tucked away in the corner of the playground with a book, reading and imagining a life and yet never daring to live one. Sure, he kept himself to himself. But he didn't deserve the ritual abuse from the other boys, nor the punishment he received when he gave those bullies a dose of what he saw as "social medicine". The fights happened so often that he was guilty until proven innocent in their minds. So, he became even more reclusive, not even responding to the taunts of the others. "Nothing wrong with wanting to be alone" he thought to himself. After all, that was where he was heading, to be by his own, to think.  
"You want it, we got a it, low prices and no questions!" A rude voice pierced his veil of silent contemplation, and Endymion lazily lifted his eyes from the dirt track to glance at a another yelling face, an animated middle aged man, seemingly attempting to fly in his efforts to persuade customers. His face was an enthusiastic pink, and his well rounded stomach draped in a threadbare brown cloth convinced Endymion that he his performances were somewhat successful.  
He returned to his ponderings, as he recollected his joining of the Dark kingdom. There he was, the day he had been expelled from school, for doing nothing but sticking up for himself. The tide of anger swept over him as he bitterly recalled the pain of that day. He thought he would die, with no parents and now no education. But then a smart looking uniformed man came to him with the opportunity of a lifetime, to join a cause that would give him wealth and power. "No", thought Endymion, "Its not that I'm greedy. But power over those who had callously destroyed his youth, the bullies and their allies, his teachers, that's worth working for." He remembered how he had risen through the ranks, his intelligence a singular strength of mind taking him above and beyond the rest, until he had been promoted to a special branch, and had begun to receive unusual and difficult assignments.  
He suddenly caught a glimpse of colour in the corner of his eye, a splash of radiance that was never present in this dank grime ridden market, and his curiosity was piqued. He raised his field of vision, and inhaled sharply. Walking cautiously and nervously through the regular throng, her expensive looking red high heeled shoes making it awkward in the mud, was a girl. Endymion's mind performed a swift investigation. The cloak, yes, that fitted in perfectly with the surroundings, tattered and torn as much as the people were here, but the rest…., well, the cloak did not entirely conceal her luxurious white dress underneath. She was certainly not what she seemed. Just as he began to look closer, from the shadowy cowl of the hood blond locks peeped out, and two amazing, bedazzling, enchanting blue eyes leapt out and transfixed him with their stare. And Endymion just stopped. A vision of flawless skin, perfect appearance and those eyes…., and in a moment it was gone. Endymion felt a sharp flow in the small of his back as an impatient shopper bumped into his statue. He tumbled into what felt like the wettest deepest puddle in the whole marketplace, and the rain continued to lash him.  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone! It's JupiterHalo again! ^.^ Here's the third chapter to "Past Lives." Remember to e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com and my partner Chris at furore@sailormoonfan.com with feedback, etc. We would really like some feedback on what we can do better, etc. So, enjoy chapter three!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon in any way. We're just borrowing the characters for this fanfic.  
  
  
Title: Past Lives  
Authors: JupiterHalo and Chris C.  
Part: 3/?  
Rating: PG  
Date completed: July 28, 2001  
  
***** means change of scene from story to Moon Kingdom and vice versa  
@~~~~~~~~~ means change of scene in the story  
"..." means a character is speaking  
'...' means a character is thinking  
  
*********************************************  
Serenity smiled at her child. Serena sat up straighter, hugging a pink bunny plushie to her chest. "Then what happened, Mama?" she asked. Serenity laughed and ruffled her hair gently. "I'll tell you if you stop bouncing around every five minutes." Serena nodded seriously. Serenity laughed again and continued.  
*********************************************  
As Endymion fell, all he could see were those two blue eyes that caught his. He laid there in the mud puddle, dazed. Then, he heard the first snort of laughter from a child that stood near him. Soon, laughter from all over the market joined the child's. 'Damn it!' Endymion thought and started to get up. "Hold up there, boy!" A middle aged man with prematurely white hair came to stand in front of him. "Now, boy, if you smell like the pigs, then you should sleep with them." The man shoved Endymion back down into the mud puddle, laughing. Endymion's face blazed with rage, and jumped up quickly. "You should talk, old man!" Endymion shouted and punched him. The man fell to the ground, blood trickling down the side of his mouth. Endymion stood over him, preparing to attack him again. He raised his fist, but he suddenly felt a hand encircling his wrist. He looked over to his side, and there she was, holding his arm up. Endymion tried to pull away, but her grip was surprisingly strong. Serenity then spoke in a beautiful, elegant voice: "Now, now, you shouldn't get into any more trouble while I'm away." She then said to the man still on the ground: "I'm so sorry, sir. He has a very nasty temper. Please accept our apologies." Endymion glanced at her in surprise. 'A princess apologizing to a mere commoner?!' She then bowed to the man, and started making her way through the crowd, dragging Endymion along with her. As soon as they were a safe distance away from the market place, she slowed down. Serenity kept her grip on his arm, though. "Hey! Let go of me, woman!" Endymion snarled. "No," came the reply. "At least, not until we're safe." She led them to an abandoned barn outside of town, and led them inside. Endymion watched her bolt the door, and she looked at him as she turned around. "You would want to get into some clean clothes, right?" she asked him. Endymion just stared at her, then shook his head. "Um.. yeah, I'd want some clean clothes." Serenity laughed and sat down on one of the bales of hay still scattered around the barn, and took her heels off. "Ahhhh.." she sighed in pleasure as she wiggled her toes. "That feels so good.. I hate high heels." Endymion paced around the barn, angry at her for stopping his attack on the man, angry at the man for embarrassing him. He had to have his revenge. Everyone had embarrassed and mocked him for his entire life, after all. Serenity laughed again, quietly this time. "You're like a caged animal. Why don't you sit down while I find some clothes?" He spun around and faced her. "Just where the hell are you gonna get clothes in THIS place, anyway?" he snarled at her. She just smiled at him, unafraid, and got up. She walked over to a bale of hay against the far wall of the barn, and shoved it to the side. Underneath was a trap door. She opened it and withdrew a pile of men's clothing from the opening. "Here, you can wear these." She handed the clothes to Endymion and faced away from him, giving him some privacy. He changed quickly, amazed at how well the clothes fit him. She turned around when he was done, and smiled. "I thought those clothes would fit you. You're about the same size as Thomas." "Who's Thomas? Your lover?" he asked in a voice laced with jealousy. She blinked, surprised. "No, he's my best friend. This barn is our secret place. We used to play here when we were children, and now we come here when we need a little bit of peace and quiet." She sat back down on the bale of hay, and patted the place next to her. "Sit." He sat reluctantly, trying not to notice her kindness, her beauty. "What's your name, boy?" He blinked at the question. She laughed again. "You DO have a name, don't you?" she asked him teasingly. He only nodded. "Well..? Are you going to tell me?" She moved closer and whispered in his ear in a seductive voice: "Or am I going to have to persuade you to tell me?" He was speechless, amazed at her action. "Well.. uh.. I, uh.." she scooted away from him, grinning. "Just teasing you. Now, please tell me your name." "Kazahiko Endymion." he blurted out. "My friends call me Endy." She smiled at him. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Endy. I'm Serena." 'Serena..? Must be a fake name, to cover up her identity.' Endymion mused. He nodded, amazed at his thoughts. 'She's so beautiful.. no, I can't let her bewitch me...' He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. 'But, why do I feel a connection to her..?'  
  
Ooh! I hope that was a cliffhanger! I suck at those. ^.^;;; Anyway, please e-mail us! We LOVE e-mail! I hope you all liked this chapter, and we'll hopefully finish this very soon. ^.^   
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~   



	4. Chapter 4

JupiterHalo: Hello everyone! This is Chris's part of the story, so we hope you like it. Remember to e-mail us at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com and furore@sailormoonfan.com with feedback. Enjoy!  
  
Title: Past Lives  
Authors: JupiterHalo and Chris C.  
Date written: Sepetember 22, 2001  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Part: 4/?  
----------------------------------------------  
  
His mind paused for a moment, causing him to feel awkward, as he considered the incredible coincidence that had brought them together. Reflecting on the millions of possible paths for the future to take, realising that this situation was a near impossibility and yet defying all probability had happened, made him feel very small indeed. But then his mind raced. He was siting within two meters of the person he was told this very morning to kidnap, and if he did not get moving he would lose everything. He had to keep her occupied while he formulated a plan, so he asked in a forcedly enthusiastic tone "So, what brings you to this small neighbourhood?" Even before she gave a response he set his face to look attentive, but his thoughts blazed ahead. All his training screamed through his mind, and he remembered his teachers at the military school…..  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
A wizened old face with two ancient Church archways for eyebrows peered at him, hunch backed and staggering with age and said in a pathetic and weary voice, "What do you think of me? Hmm.., a weird old man, creepy and strange who's been stalking you for days?" A youthful Endymion said blunty "Get away from me. I despise old men, and hate being followed so stay away or else…." The old man seemed to undergo a metamorphosis before his eyes, straightening up and standing to attention, and replied commanding and firm "That is your first lesson, my young friend, but not your last. First impressions are easily formed, but be wary of leaping to conclusion. Us 'old men' have a few tricks up our sleeves and you'll learn the art of deception from me. I'll be you instructor in the intelligence of warfare". The scenes of his training swept across his mind's eye in quickly, but he remembered the key phrases that lingered in the memory……."When you are strong pretend weakness, when you are weak feign strength ……… "bait them with the prospect of gain, use anger to disrupt them, use humility to make them arrogant" ……… "Be so subtle that you are invisible, be so mysterious that you are intangible, then you will control you rivals' fate". Somewhere along the line, he wondered whether all this was fair or not, whether these dishonourable tactics were somehow not right, and he asked this, but he was decisively told "There is no such thing as treachery, only efficiency"  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..  
Endymion realised that he had two mammoth tasks ahead, instilling trust in the Princess and convincing her to meet him again, so that he could kidnap her with help. He tried to analyse the princess, desperately ignoring her beauty, charm and kindness that were already threatening to confound his sense, distracting him so badly the his mind went into overdrive. But that was it. In a second, he realised that her actions, saving him on the road, giving him clean clothes and now talking to him as if he was a friend, these actions demonstrated her kindness. And as much as this was distracting from his real task, as much as it cause compassion in him, it was a weakness in her. Predictability, in a military situation, gets you killed, and he would stake his life on the fact that if he asked for help, she would give it. Because she was kind….  
  
"…..and I love the atmosphere, its not like it is in the palace you know. Why do you come here?" the melody that had enchanted Endymion had lost its magic, as he settled into a phase of cold hearted efficiency, masked with virtue. He forced himself to smile, turned towards her and said "To get a way from things. Here I can get a bit of peace" He calculated that she would reply with a question about his life, and focused on modifying his body language to be thoroughly convincing….  
  
Serenity saw Endymion smile, a warm, genuine gesture with a hint of whiteness, but when she saw his eyes they were so sad, aching with untold sufferings. She asked gently "Why do you need to get away from things?"   
  
Endymion leapt for joy mentally, he had been given his opening! He commanded his face to sag a little further, hunched his shoulders almost imperceptibly and in a more shaky voice he began " I don't really have much to live for. You see, I've been an orphan ever since I can remember, my parents were murdered by a gang and they took my sister." His eyes glistened with moisture as he looked away from her " I don't know what they have done with her, I don't even want to imagine. Its been impossible to find them and I ………." He turned back to her "I couldn't do anything. I was so weak, so afraid, its all my fault"  
  
Serenity saw a man transform into a terrified child before her eyes, and she nearly wept at the sight. "I'm so sorry. That's absolutely dreadful."  
  
Endymion was not focused on her reply, he was figuring out how to make his story vague enough to be able to cover any inconsistencies, while making it tear jerkingly heart-rending. He continued. "So I come here to look for those men, and also just to leave my life behind me. All I have is a room where I count numbers all day for some old man who is so rich that he pays me just enough to survive on."  
  
As he continued, Serenity felt her heart melting with sympathy from him, his tragic life that was not his doing, but a victim of fortune. She could sense a pull, almost magnetic, to this brave survivor who had endured more than his fair share. All she could imagine was to help him in whatever way she could. She looked up to see his hand resting gently, protectively, on hers. "Thank you," he said.  
"What for?"  
"For taking me away from my world for a moment. Talking to you has helped me so much, I am in your debt."  
  
She smiled and said "Anything I can do to help…"  
  
"I wish we could do this again, just sit here and talk, it has been the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
  
When she looked at him, she knew she could not refuse. "Of course," she replied softly "Shall we meet here again tomorrow"  
  
Endymion fought furiously to keep the shades of laughter out of his voice. "I'd love to."  
  
With that they parted with a short embrace, locking gazes for a while until Serenity had left his sight. Endymion counted to ten slowly, then jumped explosively in the air, fist punching out triumphantly. Success! He could barely contain his excitement as he whistled his way home to make the arrangements. He was always taught to be the best, and the application of his training with such precision and achievement made him very proud indeed. That night, he dreamed of a beautiful lady, with the kindness and bravery to help a fallen star, and explored the world of a fulfilled life of trust and relationship. He awoke with moisture in his eyes and a strange feeling of defeat.  
  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………  
  
The next day Endymion was leaning against one of the wall of the barn, when he saw Serenity, stunning even under her disguise of rags, smile and wave. Serenity noticed that he paused for a long moment, as thought he was seeing her for the last time, and thought to herself: "How difficult his life must have been, for him to be so insecure."  
Suddenly he fell over he tripped over and swore, and she rushed over to him to offer her hand to help him up, but when she saw his face it was full of pain and regret. Laughing she said "Don't be embarrassed, it's ok." His look remained unflinching as a sack crept over Serenity's head, and she was enveloped in darkness.  



	5. Chapter 5

JupiterHalo: Hello everyone! Here's chapter five, and I hope you enjoy it. Sorry it's been taking so long, but things have been going on in both of our lives. So, please enjoy chapter five!   
  
Title: Past Lives   
Authors: JupiterHalo and Chris C.   
Date written: October 20, 2001   
Rating: PG to PG-13   
Part: 5/?   
  
"There are as many people as there are stars, as many encounters as stars, and as many partings..." ~Author unknown   
**********************************************   
Serenity was afraid. She was all alone, in total darkness, with a great evil chasing her. She saw her family, friends, and Thomas as she ran by, and she pleaded with them to help her. They all either turned away or scoffed, and her running grew more frantic as she felt the evil being catch up to her. She screamed as the thing grabbed her from behind, but someone grabbed her and pulled her away from the being. Serenity looked up into her savior's face, and she saw Endymion's face. "Looks like she's finally regaining consciousness," a male voice floated in and out of her mind. "What the hell did you use on her?!" A rough, yet familiar voice also made its way into her dream. "Just what we usually use. Why, are you getting soft on us, Endymion?" the first voice mocked. "Endy..." Serenity whispered, and finally opened her eyes. She looked around for a second, seeing that she was in what looked like a jail cell. It was cold, too. She shivered, because she couldn't help herself. "Welcome to the Dark Realm, Princess Serenity." She saw a man with dark red hair and... Endymion?! Her eyes widened in shock, and the red haired man laughed. "I am Shuten, Princess. We shall be your... keepers while you are with us." "We?" Serenity was confused. "Why, Endymion and me, of course." She gasped and turned her head to look at him. "Endy?" she asked quietly, not believing a word Shuten was saying. Endy turned away and said roughly, "You're too trusting, Your Highness. Don't believe every tale you hear." She gasped again, and Shuten laughed; a cruel, cold sound that made shivers run up and down your spine. "So, Princess." Shuten made a mock bow. "Is there anything you require?" "What could you possibly get out of kidnapping me?" She spat the question and Shuten, although her eyes were on Endymion the entire time. "We want your Kingdom. The Dark Realm wants to rule the entire universe," he added when he saw Serenity's confused look. Shuten gave Endymion a stare. "You did an excellent job of completing your mission. You may have some potential after all." Endymion only grunted, staring at the floor. "Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can say your goodbyes." With that, Shuten walked out of the cell, slamming the door behind him. Endymion didn't look up until he was sure that Shuten was gone. "I trusted you." Those three words made him flinch. "You're too trusting, Your Highness. As I said, don't believe every story you hear." "You lied to me. Who are you, really?!" He finally looked at her. "My name's Kazahiko Endymion." "And why should I believe you?" He sighed and looked away again. After a few minutes, Serenity finally voiced the question she had been wanting to ask him ever since she found out the truth. "Why?" "My mission. If I hadn't kidnapped you, I could have been a bloody mess on the floor of..." He trailed off when he saw the glare she was giving him. "So, you did this just to save your own skin?" "Doesn't everyone do things they don't want to do to save their own skin?" he asked, exasperated. The silence once again came between them. "There was no sister, was there?" Serenity finally asked quietly. Endymion sighed and closed his eyes. "Oh, there was." He answered back just as quietly, opening his eyes again. The look in them would have frightened people. His eyes were cold, filled with pain. "Here, let me untie you." Serenity looked down and saw for the first time that she was tied to a chair. He came closer, but she shook her head. "Don't. Just don't." Endymion stepped back, surprised. "I'm not even sure if I want to see you ever again." Serenity continued. After a minute, Endymion pulled out a knife, cut the ropes, and stepped towards the door to the cell. "As you wish, Your Highness." He stepped through the door and shut it with a loud "clang!" As soon as he was gone, Serenity wept, her mind telling her that she was crying for her family and friends, not that traitor. Her heart told her differently.   
  
So, what did you think? E-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com and Chris at furore@sailormoonfan.com with feedback. Until next time!   
  
Love always,   
~JupiterHalo~


	6. Chapter 6

Hi hi everyone! Here's chapter 6, written by Chris! I hope all of you enjoy it... and we really apologize for the delay.  
  
Title: Past Lives  
Authors: JupiterHalo and Chris C.  
Part: 6/?  
Rating: PG to PG-13  
Date written: January 20, 2002  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
**********************************************************  
He stormed down the corridor, with strained military strides, positively fuming, not quite knowing why.   
He clenched his fists tighter and tighter, until he could bear the strain no longer, and then he lashed out in blind fury, smashing his bare fists against the stone cold walls, viciously hacking out at a nearby door with the black tip of his boot, sending splinters leaping from its surface.   
He beat and pounded the walls, he screamed until his voice was raw and finally, bewildered and exhausted, he knelt down and fought the feeling in his stomach that threatened to rise up within him.   
He furiously choked back his tears, willing them with pure rage not to appear, not to reveal his feelings. He rose, with the mask of a cold professional, but his insides were churning.   
One word flitted in and out of his mind…. "Why?". He continued his aimless journey down the bleak prison halls, until Shuten, arrogant but friendly, came up to him and patted him on the back.   
"You little genius, only you could have pulled a stunt like that! Giving her the old tortured orphan routine……brilliant. Well, the boss is very pleased with you, and I think that you've got a bright future ahead of you boy. How about we work together a bit more…with a talented chap like you we could really make it big."   
Endymion summoned all his strength and training to refrain from smashing the man's face with his already bloody knuckles, and without a word, he rotated his shoulders sharply to extricate himself from Shuten's slimy grip, and started off down the corridor. "You just think about it, ok?" Shuten said, and cursing under his breath he began to plan his revenge on the insolent boy who had just spurned his friendly gesture.  
The coolness of an bright door opening cut across Endymion's path, and he stepped out onto a small balcony, feeling the breeze caress his burning face, calming his spirit, soothing his soul.   
His eyes flickered up to the speckles of light strewn across the night sky, as he lent over the rocky ledge, and wondered.   
He dreamed of the trust that he had gained with a beautiful young lady, of the pain he had revealed to her and the comfort she offered him.   
Only part of that had been an act, he was not so skilled an actor to have persuaded her of such sorrows without having the resource of his own past to draw upon, to model his act on.   
The two brightest stars that lay ahead of him slowly turned into two incredible blue eyes, beautiful and yet stained with sorrow, not self-pity but compassion for another.   
He'd betrayed those eyes, and he wonders what his own deceiving eyes looked like, as he told her his life story.   
Had she truly gazed through the windows of his soul, or a mere reflection of the man he had become.   
His body shook, involuntarily and painfully, as the weight of his actions bore down on him.   
A gust of wind brushed his tearful face, and he heard the tinkling of his keys rattling on their chain.   
He realised how hollow his life was, how deceitful Shuten and all those other were, and that he had to change.   
There was no going back. The trust he had felt, for the first time in his life, was so addictive, so wonderful, that he could not live without experiencing it again. He knew then what he had to do.   
Glancing down at his keys, he headed back towards the cell, shaking with excitement and fear. And in his mind's eye, guiding and imploring him, were two deep blue eyes.  
**********************************************  
Okay, that's it for chapter 6! Please e-mail me {JupiterHalo} at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com and Chris at furore@sailormoonfan.com with feedback, ideas, etc. Thanks for reading! 


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Long time no see, ne? Here is chapter 7 of "Past Lives"! I'm soooo sorry that it took so long... I just thought no one was reading it. So, here it is, the final chapter of the story. As always, please e-mail me at SetsunaPuu21@cs.com or Chris at seeafus@hotmail.com with feedback. And a special thank-you to lindy*girl, who showed me that people were still reading this. ^.^; Please enjoy!  
  
Title: Past Lives  
Authors: JupiterHalo and Chris. C  
Rating: PG-13  
Part: 7/7  
Date finished: Tuesday, January 7, 2003  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon".  
  
We are not the same persons this year as last;  
nor are those we love. It is a happy chance if we, changing, continue to love a changed person.  
- W. Somerset Maugham (1874-1965)  
**********************************************  
Serenity had just finished crying her eyes out over the betrayal of Endymion, whom she thought was her friend. And he was just pretending with her to get a chance to kidnap her!  
  
"How could I have been so stupid?" she wondered aloud, wishing she could turn back time. If only she had never gone to that market that day... if only she had stayed home like her mother, the Queen, had told her to...  
  
But the pain in Endymion's eyes had been real... why? Why didn't he do something about it? Why couldn't he live out his life in peace?  
  
Serenity was aware of a noise, footsteps, echoing against the dank, smelly walls of her prison. She looked down, determined to show whoever it was that she was strong.   
  
The footsteps stopped in front of her cell, and she had to resist the urge to look up. If it was that horrible Shuten again, she wouldn't be responsible for whatever happened to him!  
  
"I've come to take you to your room." Serenity looked up in surprise as she recognized Endymion's voice.   
  
"My... my room?" She looked around confusedly. "But I thought this would be my room."  
  
"There was a change of plans." Endy spoke softly, but in a cold, hard voice. "Since you are a princess," he emphasized the last word, "you should be treated accordingly."  
  
Serenity just stared up at him. Who was this man standing before her? Was he the wonderful young man she had talked to for hours during those two days before all of this had happened? Or was his real self cruel, selfish, and unkind?  
  
"Follow me." He turned around, waiting for her to follow. With a sigh, she stood up and walked behind him.  
**********************************************  
As the days and months passed, Serenity knew that there was no way anyone could have known where she was. She hadn't told anyone about meeting Endy, not even Thomas. So she was doomed to live out the rest of her life as a bird in a golden cage.   
  
She had every luxury she could desire, of course, including all of the books she could ever read.   
  
And as the days grew shorter and the nights cooler, she found herself spending a lot of time with Endymion. They walked around most days, just talking about their lives.   
  
Well, she would talk. Endy would listen politely as she babbled on about life in the palace and what it was like to grow up as a royal.   
  
Endymion would never talk about himself much, just the occasional story that she could get out of him. For instance, he told her that he had been orphaned as a little boy; his family, including his younger sister, had been killed when the Dark Kingdom's soldiers had attacked his village. He had been out on the streets for about ten years after that, until a very rich old man spotted him one day and decided that he would make him his pet.   
  
After that happened, he was educated in the best schools, wore the finest clothes, and had the best food that money could buy. But he was restless, and when an officer for the Kingdom came to his school looking for young men who wanted to better serve their country, he jumped at the chance. He ran away without a word to his caretaker, and has been a spy and an undercover agent ever since.  
  
Shuten, who was still bent on revenge, watched the couple as they walked everyday, noting with jealousy how close the two had become. "Nothing will save you now, boy..." he whispered, and went to see his Master, his dark plan soon becoming all too real.   
**********************************************  
Endymion was walking along the corridor leading to his room, when Shuten stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"Well, boy, you've certainly been busy lately!" Shuten was doing his best to make pleasant conversation, but he couldn't conceal his anger and jealousy in his voice.  
  
Endymion only stared at him. "What do you want?"   
  
"I only came to tell you that the Master wishes a word with you." Shuten smiled. "If you'll please follow me, I'll take you there myself."  
  
Endy nodded and turned around. Both men walked outside, where the Dark One was waiting.   
  
"Kazahiko Endymion..." the Dark One said in a deep, chilling voice. "I am concerned." He turned to his side, revealing Serenity, tied up.   
  
"What the hell is going on?!" Endy tried to run to help Serenity, but Shuten held him back.  
  
"Shuten has been telling me that you have been developing feelings for this wretched girl."   
  
"Endy! Run!" Serenity cried, shaking her head as he struggled against Shuten's iron grip.  
  
"Just let her go! Master, please! I'll pay for her sins and mine, but please let her go!"  
  
The Dark One chuckled, and shook his head. "Sins cannot be paid for by someone else. The payment must come from the sinner." He pulled out a dagger, concealed within his robes. "She shall be quite an addition to the stars."  
  
"NO!" Endymion ran forward as his Master plunged the dagger into Serenity's heart. She fell to the ground, blood soaking her dark green dress. He raced to her side and held her gently, saying "Sere? Sere! Can you hear me?!"  
  
She smiled sadly, tears filling her eyes. "You should have ran."  
  
"You know I couldn't leave you... oh, God, Sere, please don't leave me!" His own eyes filled with tears then, and he knew that it was too late.   
  
"I'm so... sorry..." she whispered. Serenity reached up and touched his face gently. "I love you..." And with those words, she died, still locked in her lover's arms.  
  
Endymion went into shock for a minute, just staring at her face, her lips, her hands. Why did this have to happen?! Why, to her, of all people?! She didn't deserve it.   
  
He hugged her body, then sat it down gently. "You killed her." He spoke softly, insanely. "You killed her." He stood up, turning to face both the Dark One and Shuten, Serenity's blood staining his clothes. "YOU KILLED HER!" And with that, he rushed at them both.  
**********************************************  
Endy stood, panting. He had no idea how he'd done it, but both his Master and Shuten were dead. Everyone he had ever cared about had died some horrible death. His mother and father, his sister, and now his love. But he had gotten revenge, both for her and him.  
  
"Now there's only one thing left to do..." he whispered. He slowly walked over to where Serenity's body lay, her beauty undeniable even in death. He took the dagger out of her heart and stared at it for a minute. Then he leaned down and kissed her cold, pale lips softly, saying "I'll be there soon, my love."  
Then he took the dagger he'd been holding and plunged the dagger into his own heart.  
  
He died holding Serenity, strangely at peace.  
@---/--- @---/--- @---/--- @---/--- @---/---  
"And both the prince and the princess died?" Little Serena asked, her eyes wide.   
  
Her mother nodded, and said "But both of them were reunited in heaven, and their stars are the brightest in the sky.   
**********************************************  
Years later, Serena had matured into a beautiful young woman, kind and generous with everyone she met. And tonight was her first grand party. In all of her sixteen years, she had never been so excited as now.   
  
She went over and got ready, early. It was a beautiful night, and she walked out onto her balcony. Serena looked up at the stars, and, noticing the two brightest ones, smiled as she remembered the story about her aunt and her forbidden love.   
  
Her gaze was caught by something else after a while. A young man. A very handsome young man, with black hair and shiny armor, staring up at the very same stars as she.   
  
"Hello down there!" She called out to him. Startled, the young man looked up. When their eyes met, both of them felt a connection stronger than any they'd felt before.  
  
"Hello!" He called back. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be at the party?"   
  
"Yes, but I'd rather much stay out here and watch the stars." She smiled down at him and felt something stir deep within her soul. "Oh! I'm so sorry; I forgot my manners. My name is Serenity, or Serena. What's yours?"  
  
"Endymion. My name's Endymion."  
**********************************************  
And we know how the rest of the story turns out. What did you think? Good, bad? Again, thanks for reading, and please review! Chris and I will be writing a "Fushigi Yuugi" fanfic next, so please read it! Love and peace!  
  
Love always,  
~JupiterHalo~ 


End file.
